Handsaws of the type called pruning saws by craftsmen are used not only for non-professional gardening but also professionally such as for pruning of growing plants in vineyards, large fruit orchards or similar. Lately, the increasing use for such purposes has led to stringent requirements for such saws which are frequently used under various circumstances. To fill the operators' requirements in easy as well as difficult circumstances, the saw should have a number of optimized properties. One of these is that the teeth should be efficient and allow fast cutting even of thick and tough branches, and yet at the same time leave the cut wood surface as smooth as possible to simplify fast healing of the tree. The saw blade should have sufficient clearance to avoid getting pinched in the cut kerf. Also, the chip removal and transport out from the kerf should be efficient, otherwise sawdust tends to get trapped in the border zone between the saw blade and the cut surfaces, thereby making the sawing more difficult. Further, the shape of the saw blade should allow easy access to individual branches even in a confined space. The ergonomic properties of the saw seen as a whole are also important. The saw blade and the handle should together form a harmonical unit, feeling well balanced in the hand, and able to transfer the muscular power of the operator to the saw blade and the sawn item in such a way that it is efficient and requires minimal energy. Not least important in this case is the geometric shape of the handle and its surface structure. The gripping part of the handle should thus form such an angle to the blade that the sawing will be efficient when pulling rearwards as well as when pushing forwards, at the same time allowing the operator to lastingly maintain a steady grip on the handle. Furthermore, the surface structure of the handle should have such a character that there is no tendency for the gripping part of the handle to rotate within the user's fist, while at the same time it will not cause superficial skin injury to the skin of the palm.